You'll Never Guess
by duckie lover 151
Summary: There are a million different noted things that have torn friends apart, but this is one of the hardest to deal with. Pony/Johnny slash! Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not. R&R! This is slash, but it is not graphic enough to be put in M.
1. Chapter 1

**You'll Never Guess**

**Chapter One**

"Soda?" Pony called as he came through the door after walking home from his track practice. He'd declined Two-bit's offer of a ride home in hopes that he'd be able to find his brother home alone.

"Yeah?"

Pony headed back to the room they shared. Sodapop's voice had been muffled so Pony was unsurprised to see his mouth stuffed with the last of his sandwich.

"What's up?" he asked as Pony sat down on the bed next to him and dropped his backpack to the floor.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. What about?"

"Johnny."

"He okay? He ain't sick or nothing is he?"

"Don't think so."

"So what's wrong then?"

Pony lay back on the bed with a frustrated sigh and put his hands behind his head. "I dunno... he's just been... really weird lately."

"Weird how?" Soda asked, mimicking his brother so that they were both laying on their backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think he's been avoiding me lately. Actually, there's no 'I think' about it. I know he's been. And he's been quieter than usual. When we are together he won't even look at me!"

The grin that worked it's way across Soda's face told his brother that he knew the answer. His suspicion was confirmed when Soda chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"So Johnny finally hit puberty, huh? Never even noticed... Wonder if anyone did?" This was more to himself than anyone.

After many irritating moments Soda finally turned to Pony. "You haven't had your first crush yet, have you, kid?"

Seeing as Pony was convincing himself that Cherry hadn't been anything to him he decided the answer was, "Not that I know of."

Soda chuckled again. "Trust me, you'll know when it happens. Anyway, that's what happened to Johnny. I'll bet he's kinda confused. He probably doesn't want to see _anyone _right now."

Little did they know, Johnny was more than _kinda _confused.

When he came over that night Pony decided to talk to him about it. Sure, he had zero dating experience, but he felt he should seeing as he was closer to Johnny than anyone in the gang. Besides, better him than Steve or Two-bit, right?

Luckily for him, he easily caught Johnny alone on the porch.

"Hey Johnnycakes." he said as he sat down next to him.

Johnny, who'd been deep in thought, jumped when he heard Pony's voice and, almost involuntarily, scooted over a bit when his friend sat down next to him.

Pony frowned slightly, but quickly wiped the expression from his face.

"Uh, h-hi."

"Soda and I were talking this afternoon. Look, I know about the whole crush thing."

Johnny's thoughts immediately turned panicky. _Damn it! They know?_

Pony saw his friend's face pale and could almost hear his pulse quicken. So he hurried on. "Listen, you don't have to be embarrassed or nothing. Just, could you tell me something.?"

"W-what?" Johnny stammered.

Pony smiled. "Who is she?"

And just like _that_ the storm raging through the older teen's system calmed.

He didn't know.... they were just as clueless as he'd hoped. Or, at least, Pony was.

_Who is she?_ Wrong direction already, my friend.

Johnny grinned, something he wouldn't have been capable of just seconds before.

"Believe me," he said "You'll never guess."

**Read and REVIEW please! This is my first slash fic... so excuse me if I don't exactly know what I'm doing.**

**I requested that spicygurl do a Johnny/Dally fic and she did (thanks again!) But anyway, that was the inspiration for mine. One sentence in the story: Who is she?**

**This is a different pairing and not nearly as forward, but I'm pretty pleased with it. Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll Never Guess**

**Chapter Two**

Once it became apparent that Johnny wasn't going to reveal anything about his crush Pony didn't stay on the porch much longer.

Johnny sighed and looked up at the sky. It was just darkening. Ponyboy hadn't abandoned the sunset. He'd waited to the end and then went inside, slamming the door after him.

Not a minute later Darry came to the door and said, "Dinner's done. If you want anything you better hurry up."

Johnny got up. The panic from before seemed to take effect now. His legs shook a bit when he first got up, but after a second he was fine.

Man, this was taking a lot out of him.... and hardly anything had even happened yet! What would happen when/if Pony actually did find out?

Half of him wanted to keep this a secret. Disappointment really sucked.

But the other half wanted his best friend to know... more than anything in the world.

But... disappointment was the only thing that awaited that discovery... right?

Johnny thought about this all through dinner. As a result, he'd never eaten slower.

Because it was just as foolish, fairy-tale hope that Pony could like him back in the same way... wasn't it? He wasn't sure anymore. Of anything. But he did know the chances of Ponyboy turning gay for him. They weren't very high.

...

Johnny hated feeling like he was imposing on the Curtis' kindness, but he enjoyed being at there house when no one was around.

It was a great place to think.

Much better than his house at least. There was no yelling in the background of the Curtis household.

This is why he headed over there before Pony got out of track. Johnny was seeking absolute peace. Sure Pony was quiet too, but lately Johnny couldn't think straight when his friend was within ten feet of him.

So he was a bit surprised when he found Sodapop home.

Soda it just so happened, was waiting for him. He smiled when Johnny walked through the door. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Wanna talk?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Then I guess I'm sorry."

Soda slid off of the kitchen table and put a hand on Johnny's back. He steered him back towards the way he'd come in. It was gentle, but it still counted as forcefully pushing Johnny out to the porch.

"Sit down." Soda suggested as he himself did just that.

Johnny however continued to stand awkwardly leaning against the side of the house.

So Soda started in on his "speech". "Pony told you we was talking, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So you know I know then."

Johnny nodded, though just how much Soda knew he was unsure of.

Soda just sat there for a moment, soaking up the sunshine it seemed. Then he said. "Pony's never felt anything for anyone you know. Girl or boy."

At first Johnny was a bit confused as to why they were talking about Pony. Then it sunk in.

Of course, what Soda did next was a dead giveaway. Soda turned to look at the younger greaser and grinned. "I'm rooting for you, Johnnycake."

Soda knew everything.

**Yeah, it's short... I'm sorry in case it makes the difference. **

**Review please!**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**


	3. Chapter 3

You'll Never Guess

Chapter Three

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

**Johnny's been acting really strange lately. And I mean stranger than before. **

**He isn't avoiding me anymore, but he isn't talking to me either! He stares a lot. Which is a little creepy actually.**

**He ain't the only one either. Soda watches me a lot now too. And whatever he's watching me for he must've told Darry 'cause **_**he's**_** watching too.**

**Dally's gazes are so intense that sometimes I can't tell if it's a look or a glare. And I get the feeling that no one told Dally. He just knows. Dallas Winston has his ways...**

**I wish I knew what everyone else did. The only clue I got was that Steve wasn't watching me like everyone else was. And it had to be something big and important if Soda was keeping this from Steve. But why was he keeping it from me?**

**Soda told me just about everything... What had changed?**

**Lately Johnny would sit out on the porch with me, but like I said we never talked. **

**One day I got so frustrated that I got up and marched into the house. But I didn't get very far before Dally left. **

**I watched through the blinds of one of the living room windows. Johnny didn't notice. He was watching the door with somewhat disappointed eyes. If he didn't want me to leave why didn't he say something?**

**Dally stopped his stride briefly. He squeezed Johnny's shoulder lightly and said softly, "Try taking control, Johnnycake."**

**Take control of what? Dally left a much redder Johnny on our porch. Nothing made sense anymore.**

**I sighed and headed off to bed. Laying beside Soda, I listened for a while until I heard Johnny come in and set himself down on our couch.**

**Then I turned over to find Soda still awake, watching me with intent eyes.**

**"Can I help you?" I asked a bit snippily.**

**He got a concerned look. "You okay, Pony? You've been acting sorta strange lately."**

_**I've **_**been acting strange? I thought. But I kept my sarcasm silent.**

**I settled for, "I don't think I've ever felt so in the dark."**

**Soda gave me a strange look. "Pony... it's always like this at night."**

**I sighed and turned over. Had I expected him to understand the expression? Well, I'd been hoping he would...**

**Soda wasn't stupid, or even dumb, but he sure could be dense sometimes...**

**...**

**The next day I abandoned examining Johnny. He just stared at me anyway.**

**I tried to figure out who he had his crush on. I couldn't think of any girls that Johnny talked to in particular. After his talk with Steve Johnny tried to avoid talking to girls altogether. So who was the outstanding exception? No one came to mind.**

**Today when we sat out on the porch together I was observing Johnny as he usually watched me. I observed him to the point where he had to look away. I knew I was making him uncomfortable, but at this point I didn't really care.**

**Johnny never looked at any girls.**

**Not the way he looked at me...**

**As the thought sank in my eyes widened a bit. But Johnny wasn't gay... was he?**

**As Johnny saw my eyes widen his face grew a bit paler and I knew I'd gotten it right.**

**I could practically feel his heart beating faster, probably because mine was too.**

**I couldn't manage to make my voice much more than a whisper. "It's me... isn't it?"**

**Johnny bit his lip and slowly shook his head yes.**

**Review Please! The truth has come out!**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You'll Never Guess**

**Chapter Four**

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

The two of us sat there for a moment not saying anything, not even looking at each other. I wasn't sure who had a bigger shock... him or me?

I shook my head in disbelief. And here I'd been ridiculing Soda for being dense. How had I not noticed? Johnny was my best friend... I should've known.

"It's okay." Johnny said quietly. He was known for being quiet, but I don't think I'd ever heard him speak so softly. "You can run screaming if you want." He didn't even look up.

"This is my house." I pointed out just as quietly.

Johnny stood quickly. "Right." he said in a tense voice. "Sorry."

He'd never been so tense around me. If anything he was more relaxed around me than anyone. So if you don't think hearing him talk like that to me hurt like hell you're dead wrong.

Guilt gripped me and I stood just as quickly as he started to walk away. "Wait!" I called after him. I knew I was loud. I didn't care who heard me. They all knew anyway. "C'mon, Johnny, I didn't mean it like that!"

He stopped and even turned my way, but he didn't grant me the privilege of seeing his eyes.

"Wait for what, Pony?" His voice was still soft, but intense. More intense than I-than anyone- had ever heard.

He looked up at me and I could see the tears glistening on his eyelids, but no way in hell was he about to let them fall.

"We both know you ain't gay..." he continued. "So what am I waiting for? Huh?"

"Calm down, okay?" My voice had taken on a pleading note. I hesitantly sat back down, hoping desperately that he wouldn't take that as a sign to leave.

Slowly, Johnny's eyes mirrored my pleading look and he came back over and sat down beside me. I could tell just by the way his steps were slow, careful, measured almost, that he was still hoping that I really wasn't mad. That I wasn't about to yell at him to get out and never come back.

It was the same look he had every time he returned to his own house... and it made me sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry... it came out like that..." Now it was my words that were measured and careful. I wasn't exactly sure how to get my point across. I wasn't even sure what point it was that I was making.

"I-I just... I don't know what I want to say or mean... I'm just really surprised."

Johnny snorted. "You think _you're_ surprised? A few weeks ago you were only my best friend and now... ugh, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that things change and I probably shouldn't feel this way."

"Why not?"

He looked up, startled. "What?"

"I may be confused... but I don't think it's so wrong. It's natural for you."

"Yeah, but you know what sucks? All those talks Steve gave me... I can stay away from girls and still get my heart broken."

I looked down. I didn't have to feel guilty... but I did. "Sorry."

"For what? You're normal. Just my luck..." he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you know just as well as I do that even if I were straight you'd probably be a girl and we'd be in this same awkward situation."

I laughed. It seemed like a foreign sound in this conversation, but it was a nice sound. Now I understood what the phrase 'music to my ears' really means.

Johnny seemed to brighten up a bit at the sound of my laughter and suddenly Soda's grinning face was sticking through the window.

He said, "If you two are done arguing, dinner's ready."

**Review Please!**

**Sorry people, but I can't see the chapters getting any longer.**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You'll Never Guess**

**Chapter Five**

**Pony's P.O.V.**

Dinner was normal. Well, as about as normal as it gets when the whole gang isn't over making more of a racket than necessary. (Or humanly possible in some people's minds.)

Darry and Soda didn't mention anything about our okay, not quite so little scene on the front porch, but their glances to each other were getting annoying.

Johnny had never been so uncomfortable in our house, not that I'd ever known anyway. Somehow I had the feeling the looks that I kept shooting him weren't helping, but I was worried. My whole life Johnny had been the closest thing to my third brother, though it sometimes jumbled in my mind which of us was the younger brother. I suppose it would make sense that I would be because technically Johnny's two years older, but Johnny's always seemed a bit younger in the gang's eyes than he actually is. That's what comes of being the gang's pet.

Not that that's a bad thing, don't get me wrong. Johnny may not enjoy being seen as weak, but he loves his position in the gang. He's guaranteed to be loved to death by the gang. And I don't know anyone who needs that special place in all our hearts than Johnny does.

But no matter how much he knew we loved him, it didn't stop the awkwardness this situation was causing and the heartbreak it was sure to bring in the future.

Johnny rushed out of the house as soon as dinner was over.

I sighed, knowing that it was partly my fault, but what could I do?

Afterward, I headed for my and Sodapop's room, which I could already tell was quickly going to become some sort of haven for me.

Soda came in soon after and we both turned in early. "Soda?" I asked almost as soon as he came in.

"Mmmm?"

I knew I'd have to be quick. It wasn't uncommon for Soda to be out like a light. "Do you think Johnnycakes is gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry so much about it, okay Pony? Johnny has some things to sort out. He just needs some time to deal, you dig?"

"Yeah." Boy, could I ever relate with that! Johnny wasn't the only one in desperate need of some time to think. I'd figured that Soda would take this opportunity to drift off, but I had his attention now.

Soda rolled over on his side and actually opened his eyes to continue our conversation. "You know, you and Johnny ain't too different." Uh oh, Sodapop thinking hard to lead to disaster. (Sorry, Soda)

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for both of you, it's painfully obvious when you don't want to continue a conversation or something."

My silence must have indicated that I still didn't get it.

"You stutter when you get uncomfortable."

"Sh-shut up!" My cheeks flushed. "I do not!"

"Yeah you do." he laughed.

And that was the end of that.

...

The next day in school I could barely keep my eyes open. Any fellow classmates who happen to think that the life of Ponyboy Curtis is simple, you are dead wrong.

How many of you just spent the last night with hardly any sleep because you just found out that you're best friend is in love with you? Not many if any I'm sure.

Just as I was leaving with Two-bit I saw Johnny walking in the opposite direction of our house. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring dejectedly at the ground as he walked.

I almost got out and said something to him, but thought better of it.

Two-bit wasn't dumb. He knew what was going on. But soon we were on the road and Two-bit was into another of his stories. There was even a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth when we got to my house.

I'd decided on the way there to do my homework outside, so I was set up out on the porch when Steve and Soda got home.

Soon the three of them were in a very deep conversation. It wasn't hard to guess what the topic was seeing as they couldn't help glancing my way every few seconds.

How is it that they can be talking in a normal voice, yet it's impossible to figure out what it is they're saying? It was driving me insane. More insane than my night with no sleep and stressful yesterday had made me.

Then Steve deliberately lowered his voice and whispered something to Soda. Two-bit hooted and Soda grinned.

I guess I couldn't be 100% sure what it was about, but my face lit up and I hurriedly turned back to my work, which was blurring in front of my eyes. That's what happens when your thoughts race a million miles an hour in case you're wondering Just like with anger, you can't see straight.

What do they have to be whispering about-t? It's not like I bec-came Johnny's b-boyfriend last night-t!"

What the hell? I thought, irritated. I can't even _think _without stuttering!

...

**Uhh... Not Pony's P.O.V.**

Johnny hadn't been walking aimlessly when he left the school. Johnny had headed to Buck's, and sure enough, Dallas was upstairs.

Since he'd decided to come out, that he was gay had been almost the first word out of his mouth once he and Dally were upstairs in Dally's room.

Dally had stared at him for a moment, unsurprised. After a pause he'd said, "Yeah. What am I supposed to do about it?"

Tinged could not properly describe how red Johnny's cheeks had gotten. "I don't... I dunno." he sighed finally.

"It's Pony right?" Dallas's tone suggested that he wasn't just taking a wild stab at the air.

How much did Dally know? Johnny wondered.

"Uh-huh. That's the problem." In hindsight, Johnny wondered just what he had expected Dally to do. He had been driven by the assurance that Dallas Winston could fix anything.

"Why?"

Johnny started. Why? Wasn't that obvious.

"Well, Pony ain't in love with me, Dal. He ain't gay." Damn this talk was depressing.

But Dally just snorted. Johnny couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard Dallas say something along the lines of:

"Not yet he ain't."

**Review Please!**

**I'm so sorry! The last chapter got the most reviews and it took me the longest amount of time to update! But I do appreciate it! Really!**

**I don't the Outsiders.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You'll Never Guess**

**Chapter Six**

**Pony's P.O.V.**

Later that night Johnny came back. He had the same expression a puppy has when it ran off and comes back with its tail between it's legs. Like he wasn't sure whether he was still welcome or not.

It hurt to see him like this around us... or rather, around me. I tried to smile at him, but we both seemed to be avoiding each other's eyes.

That and I wasn't so sure what my smile would come out like at that time.

Johnny was about five feet away when our eyes finally met. I couldn't read what his said, and I'm sure my expression was similar.

This might not be such a big deal if it was anyone else, but I could always tell what Johnny was thinking. Always. Until now anyway.

I wish I could say I went up to him and we really talked about this... but we didn't. I fled. I can't remember ever running to my room faster.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Johnny freeze. But I don't know what happened after.

I flung myself face-down onto my pillow, and this is how Soda found me a few hours later.

He sat down next to me and put a hand on my back. Normally, this would be comforting, but today, on top of everything else, it just felt as if I was getting even more weighed down.

"You okay, kiddo?" I didn't answer him. It was very possible he'd just had a conversation very much like this one with Johnny. If I hadn't accidentally chased Johnny back to his house. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds. Then with no more words to me other than a sigh, Soda flopped down next to me and fell asleep soon after.

...

The next day after school Two-bit and I were just hanging out. Steve had headed over to the DX so he wouldn't be late for work, but track practice was over and I didn't have anywhere I needed to be.

'Hanging out' for Two-bit is checking out every girl that walks by. Hanging out for me is having time to space out while Two-bit whoops and comments.

Johnny's been avoiding us lately, and though no one's said anything, I know they've noticed.

Then he walked by. It actually wasn't too surprising, but I started a bit.

Our gang has it's own sort of logic. If one or two of us are around, at least one of the others will make an appearance. It's sort of like we're subconsciously drawn to each other. I know it doesn't make much sense, but it doesn't have to.

He walked by with his head down, avoiding everyone around him. He kicked a rock out of his way. He winced when it hit a pole with a _clang!_ A few of the girls looked over at him, and he caught Two-bit's attention as well.

"Hey! Johnnycake!"

Johnny looked up, even more startled then before. He was always jumpy, but it got worse when he was deep in thought.

He nodded once then continued on. Two-bit looked a bit confused. Johnny hated the idea of walking alone. He always came over if he saw one of the gang.

But, my thoughts were preoccupied. Why hadn't I ever noticed how nice Johnny's face looked when it was lit up by the sunlight?

No! I was not going to think those thoughts even if I had to blank my mind out completely.

Two-bit and I had been sitting on the roof of his car. I hopped into the passenger seat. "Can we go now?" I asked Two-bit. It sounded a bit snappy, but right now I didn't care.

"Sure kid." he said. Two-bit tore his eyes away from some blond across the parking lot and got into the driver's side.

When we got home, Soda was already there. Steve had a late shift and Soda got off early today. I'd completely forgotten. But at least with Two-bit here, he'd have someone to keep him company. Or keep him occupied depending on how you looked at it...

I began drawing absentmindedly when I got alone in my room. This wasn't uncommon. I always did this when I had a lot on my mind. But today I was doing it to block out all my thoughts.

About fifteen minutes later I took a look at my drawing. My jaw dropped. I'd drawn a sketch of Johnnycake...

He was hunched over like he'd been in the parking lot today, hands in his pockets and everything...

I'd been told countless times by the gang that I was a talented artist but this... even though it was only a rough sketch I thought it just might be my best piece of work yet.

There was a low whistle from someone peering over my shoulder. I immediately froze.

"Wow. That's amazing."

I relaxed a little, but not much when I realized it was Soda.

"Where's Two-bit?" I asked a bit stiffly.

"Went home. Said his mom had to take another shift so he has to make sure Kate gets dinner and everything."

"Oh." Katelynn was Two-bit's thirteen-year-old kid sister.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yup, fine." But I could tell I'd answered too quickly. I had blushed as soon as I saw what I'd drawn... before Soda had even entered the room... What did that say?

I didn't eat dinner that night. It was just Darry and Soda out in the kitchen.

I'll admit to a bit of eavesdropping, but only when I was sure they were talking about me. "You gotta let him sort this out himself, Soda." I don't think I'd ever been more grateful to Darry.

"Yeah, but... I don't want him making himself sick over it. Pony never skips dinner!"

I tuned out over that. The last thing I wanted to listen to was my two very overprotective older brothers arguing over my well-being.

But I couldn't block my thoughts out any longer. By the time Soda came in to go to bed I understood what he meant by thinking until you gave yourself a headache.

Tears were actually in my eyes. Honestly, I was scared.

Soda noticed as soon as he lay down beside me.

He shot up. "What's wrong?" I immediately felt guilty. He looked really worried.

"Nothing." I muttered and tried to roll onto my other side so I wouldn't be facing him, but Soda stopped me.

"Don't give me that. I know when something's wrong."

I rolled toward him and leaned my face up against his chest. Soda liked to cuddle, I usually liked to left alone so I could fall asleep. But tonight, I leaned into his hug.

I hadn't been able to label it until tonight, but I'd been feeling something strange ever since I'd spotted Johnny in the parking lot today.

"Soda?" I said softly. What I said next wasn't completely truthful, because I was positive. "I think I'm gay."

**The Next Day**

**Soda's P.O.V.**

Up until about two years ago Katelynn Mathews had just been the kid sister to one of my best friends.

A few months ago she'd turned into the girl who was too shy to make a move on my kid brother.

As of yesterday Katelynn Mathews is the girl who will soon be wrecking my brother's potential relationship. (Trust me, it'll happen)

Two-bit told me that Kate's getting a whole lot more courage. I tried to be happy for him, but I was worried, even before Pony told me his big news.

This could cause some complications...

**Review Please!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**I don't own the Outsiders.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, thanks for all the reviews, guys, but there was one that really caught my mind. Unfortunately it's the only one I didn't really like, but I really do appreciate all the good ones!**

**Anyway, I got a review saying that since my story was slash it had to be put in the M category.**

**Where do you get your logic? My story isn't going to come anywhere close to being M worthy.**

**That's like saying that just because it's in the Romance category it needs to be an M. And you are worthy of high praise if you can come up with an argument for me without sounding like a homophobic.**

**So, that was my rant. :) Basically, I'm just not changing it for reasons stated above. Once again I really love all the great reviews! SO... hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**You'll Never Guess**

**Chapter Seven**

Katelynn Mathews sat on her bed, pencil in hand. Her homework was spread out in front of her, but it was getting ignored for the moment. She was hard at work listening.

It wasn't often that Two-bit brought his friends over even though their mother loved them like they were her own sons. Even Dallas and Steve, something Katelynn couldn't fathom.

Katelynn was listening to see who exactly had come. Unable to distinguish the voices, she stuck her head out into the hallway.

Two-bit, Steve, Soda, and Ponyboy were getting ready to leave.

She might've gone out and talked to them. Steve thought she was a brat and Soda was always polite, but they weren't who she'd been listening for.

But just as she was about to do it Two-bit spotted her and began to hurry his friend out the door.

Damn.

**... The Next Day**

Katelynn headed over to the track after school.

She'd planned to watch Ponyboy run and she did just that.

As she watched her cheeks flushed. Pony may have been the youngest one out there, but he was one of the fastest.

**With Sodapop**

Soda had been very spacey today and that wasn't like him at all. Ponyboy was the dreamer. He was worried that was all.

Two-bit was one of his best buddies, but Soda was worried about how he'd react to Pony breaking his kid sister's heart.

Because that was the only possible outcome if Kate didn't chicken out of asking him.

Soda knew from past experiences that Pony couldn't be pressured into dating. He'd turned down Angela too many times for him to have any doubts of that.

But then again, it was always easier to turn down a standoffish girl like Angela Shepard. They wouldn't break down in front of you.

"Soda!" Steve hissed.

Soda looked up and saw that they had customers.

"Oh." he said, embarrassed. "Sorry. Can I help you?"

...

When Pony flopped down onto the grass panting after practice was when Kate went over to him. All the other boys had gone to shower in the locker room or had already left for home.

Ponyboy didn't seem to notice Katelynn, even when she was standing right next to him. He was lost in thought.

"Hey Ponyboy." she said softly.

He jumped back and started breathing even more quickly from surprise.

"Sorry." She said and sat next to him.

"Oh. Katelynn. Hi."

To her dismay she noticed that she didn't move back to the spot he'd originally been sitting in when he saw who it was that had snuck up on him.

"So," she continued "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh." he said again, a bit warily this time."

"Um, look," she dove right into it instead of beating around the bush. "I know it would be kinda awkward 'cause you're Two-bit's friend and all," she said hurriedly "but do you think we could go on a date sometime or something?" She finished lamely, hopefully.

Ponyboy had paled considerably and his eyes had widened. "N-no. I mean, I-I can't. I- uh..."

He stood and began to pace so Kate stood too. Pony glanced at the parking lot where he saw his last team mate leaving.

He sat back down and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He grunted in response. "L-look, if I t-told you something, w-would you promise not to tell no one?"

"Yeah, sure." she really hoped he wasn't about to tell her he already had a girlfriend, because she thought his stutter was adorable.

His voice dropped dramatically. Katelynn leaned in closer. "I-I'm gay."

The first thought that crossed Katelynn's mind was how they both sped up their voice when they were nervous. Then what Ponyboy said sank in.

Her jaw dropped and Pony jumped up when they heard Two-bit's car. Ponyboy got into the passenger seat.

"Hey Sis." Two-bit said when he saw her. "Need a ride home?"

"Uh, yeah. Mrs. Tate had me stay late for some homework assignment." Kate said even though she hadn't been asked for an explanation.

Two-bit chattered away amicably, but Pony didn't say one word the whole ride home.

**... And the **_**Next **_**Day...**

Katelynn hadn't been able to sleep the night before from trying _not _to think about yesterday afternoon.

She couldn't pay attention in any of her classes and almost _actually _got asked to stay after school.

For reasons unknown to Kate herself, she went by the track again after school.

How had she not noticed the crowd of girls sitting in the bleachers yesterday? Well, technically, the four of them couldn't count as a crowd. But they were the type of high maintenance, annoying, giggly girls that Katelynn couldn't stand.

She was about to walk right by them when she heard:

"What about Ponyboy?" She stopped.

The other three broke into a fit of laughter.

"No way!"

"Has he ever even _looked _at a girl?"

"I'll bet he's gay." This was met with more laughter.

Katelynn glared up at them. The one who'd started the discussion noticed and turned up her nose. "What do you want?"

"That's an awful lie to spread!" Katelynn burst out. "No wonder nobody but your clones like you!"

If possible, she turned her nose up even more and rose from her spot on the bleachers. The four gave her disdainful looks and muttered something about her brother being a hood when they walked by.

She watched them leave. When she turned back around Pony was standing next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Thank you." he said. "What you just did... it was really tuff."

"Sure. Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but... never mind. Look, I'm not in love with the idea of you being gay, but that's mostly 'cause yesterday was really embarrassing."

They both blushed at the memory. Embarrassing didn't cut it. Falling in love with a gay guy had to be every girl's worst nightmare!

"Thanks for being so acceptin'. I really appreciate it."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't know how many other people will be, and it could be really good for you to have someone else in your corner. I know we'll never be _dating _or anything, but maybe we could just be really good friends?"

He smiled. "I'd like that just fine."

**Review Please!**

**Just so you know, Katelynn is thirteen.**

**I don't own the Outsiders! I think this just may be my longest chapter for this story...**

**Katelynn is not the bad guy for all of you who were wondering! She'll actually turn out to be a real good friend, though a bit obsessive about her 'mission'... Anyway, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You'll Never Guess**

**Chapter Eight**

It was official. Katelynn Eileen Mathews had become Ponyboy Curtis's warrior. Except she was pretty sure he wasn't aware of this situation.

Kate figured that Pony would having it hard enough coping with the whole 'I'm gay' thing. He didn't need any complications. Like, say, a couple of girls on his trail.

If she was being completely honest with herself, Kate was still trying to get over her crush. But until then she would try to be the best friend possible. And, under no circumstance, would she allow herself to be jealous of Johnny Cade. Of course it was Johnny. Kate knew this because... well... who else could it be?

Anyway, Katelynn had made it her job to chase these girls away. Because Ponyboy Curtis was definitely crush worthy. She didn't know why no one else had noticed yet, but he was, and that was a fact.

Of all the girls Katelynn had sworn to chase off (okay, so there weren't that many) Angela Shepard was the worst.

Angela was one of the toughest chicks out there. There was no denying that, though secretly Katelynn believed that having Tim and Curly as her brothers had sure helped along her reputation. But still, Angela wasn't all talk and Kate wasn't too fond of the idea of getting in her way.

Possibly, what made her the worst was as follows:

1) she was tough enough to scare the hell out of Kate

2) Just because she was one badass chick didn't mean she was above hanging all over Ponyboy.

Unsure of how to approach a situation like this, Kate went to the only person she knew who might.

"Hey, Two-bit?"

He looked up and saw her standing in his doorway. "Yeah?"

Katelynn resisted wrinkling up her nose in disgust. She loved her brother, but he was a total slob. Kate herself was no neat freak, but she had no intentions of stepping foot in Two-bit's room.

Slowly, she said, "What is the best possible way to handle a tough situation with a Shepard?"

Two-bit groaned. "Please, do not tell me you got Angela Shepard mad."

"No..." she said slowly. _Not yet anyway... _she thought.

Two-bit looked at her quizzically. "Then why you asking?"

"I... no reason." Katelynn hurried back to her own room. Well... he had been absolutely no help at all.

So she would have to do things her own way. In other words... she was winging it.

**The next day**

Angela had taken to watching Ponyboy at his track practice, so it wasn't too hard for Katelynn to get her alone.

Angela eyed her when she sat down next to her, but said nothing.

"We have to talk."

Angela didn't even look at her. "We have nothing to talk about."

Kate took a deep breath. Most of the spats between girls were nothing more than catfights, but she had no doubt in her mind that Angela could easily pound her face in if she wanted to. So, in a rush she said, "You can't be Pony's girlfriend."

This time Angela turned to face her with a glare. "And why not. Are _you _his girlfriend?" Angela spat out the word, making Kate cringe.

"N-no..."

Angela smirked and turned back to the runners. "Didn't think so." she said smugly. Of course she didn't think so, who would?

"No one will be his girlfriend." Kate said quietly. She had no idea what had possessed her to say this and regretted it as soon as it was out of her mouth.

But it got Angela's attention. She'd let down her tough shield momentarily and curiosity peeked through.

"Why would that be?"

When Katelynn didn't answer the glare returned with a vengeance. And when Kate tried to ignore it she heard Angela's menacing voice. "Don't you dare turn away from me."

Kate hesitantly turned back to face Angela's glare.

Katelynn slowly shook her head, knowing Angela was still waiting for an answer.

Her glare intensified if possible. "Okay, let's try another approach. How would you like to see your brother after Tim's done with 'im?"

Fear overruled her. It had happened. Katelynn had officially pissed off a Shepard. But her terror was masked by something else. She pictured her brother's smiling face and was surprised by a wave of anger.

Without thinking she snapped out, "You won't have much of a reputation left if you keep having to hide behind your brothers!" This had to be the stupidest thing she could've said and Katelynn knew it. Katelynn wasn't even sure if the last person Tim and Curly had beaten up for their sister was still alive.

If Angela was shocked by the way Kate had snapped back she didn't show it. Before Katelynn could even register what was happening Angela had pinned her down on the bleacher. For such a small person, Angela was frighteningly strong.

"Why?" she repeated.

Katelynn flinched. She knew she couldn't put this off much longer. Because if Angela hurt her in any way, Two-bit would go _looking _for a fight with Tim Shepard. So, Kate decided to tell Angela Shepard the truth.

After her explanation, Angela surprisingly let her up. She stared straight ahead for a moment. Then, just as track ended, Angela got up with a smirk and walked down the bleachers.

When she wasn't blinding everyone around her with fear, Angela Shepard was actually pretty easy to read. She didn't like the idea, it disgusted her actually, but it was the only answer she would've accepted.

But that smirk told Katelynn something too. Only she didn't realize it until too late. Even that answer wasn't going to stop Angela Shepard from getting what she wanted.

Katelynn jumped up, but it didn't matter.

Angela had already walked over and grabbed Ponyboy by the shoulders. Before he could realize what was happening, she kissed him. Without a second thought. On the lips.

Then she walked away leaving Pony flushed and stunned on the ground behind her, and about a dozen boys on the track team hooting.

Katelynn felt awful. But she would've felt one thousand times worse if she'd seen Johnny retreat farther back into the shadows under the bleachers.

**Review please!**

**I don't own the Outsiders! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I've literally just posted chapter eight, but I've got to get this down now because I've got it all planned out in my head.**

**You'll Never Guess**

**Chapter Nine**

Heart pounding, Ponyboy scrambled to his feet and hurried away, leaving his team mates laughing behind him. He didn't want to be the guy dating Angela Shepard. He didn't want to be the guy seen kissing Angela Shepard. He didn't want anything to do with Angela Shepard! How many times had he told her just that? But she'd never taken her attempts this far before.

He hurried to the parking lot with his head down, where Two-bit was waiting for him. He got into the car, and ordered Two-bit to drive away. Quickly.

Two-bit laughed, but did so. He laughed even harder when he saw Ponyboy's expression. "Shoot, kid, what happened to you? You look like you was just kissed by Angela Shepard!" Two-bit hooted.

_Not funny, _Pony thought, his cheeks burning, _Not funny at all._

Pony hurried to his room and shut the door as soon as they got to his house. Then he flopped himself down on his bed. He just lay there facedown for a moment, trying to block everything out.

He jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his back. "You okay?"

He hadn't noticed that Soda was already in the room, changing out of his DX shirt.

Pony took a deep breath and tried to successfully reassure his worried brother. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded. Sodapop glanced at the door, making sure it was closed. "You wanna talk?"

Pony looked at his brother. No. Of course he didn't want to talk. That was the whole point of lying to him by saying he was fine. And Soda knew he was lying. This was the part where he was supposed to pretend he believed Pony and just drop it.

Finally, Pony asked, "Do _you _wanna talk?"

Soda seemed to fidget a bit. "I've been thinking about what you told me."

Pony cringed and looked down.

"Hey." Soda said quickly, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder in a comforting way. "I'm alright with it I just... I'm just hoping you didn't do nothing you'd regret before now." he finished finally.

Pony looked at his brother a bit suspiciously. "Like what?"

"Like..." Now it was Soda's turn to look down. And when he finished his voice was considerably quieter. "You ain't never... done it with a girl... right?"

Pony just gaped at him. And the tops of Soda's ears turned red.

Of course he hadn't! If he had Soda would've been the first to know, other than the girl herself. And he knew that. In fact, before now Pony had never even kissed a girl. And Soda knew that too. But the last thing Pony wanted to think about was the afternoon's events.

So when Soda looked up he quickly shook his head and Soda grinned sheepishly at him. Soda already knew the answer, but Pony knew why he'd asked it. If he were in Soda's position, he would've wanted to be sure too.

"Want to help me start dinner?"

"Sure." Anything to get away from this conversation.

But by the time dinner came around Pony was in for another surprise. He was about to sit down at the table with his brothers and Steve when he saw Johnny standing timidly in the doorway. He hadn't even closed the door yet.

Pony froze in place so Soda noticed him too. "Hey, Johnnycake." he said, his face lighting up with a smile. "Dinner's done."

Johnny seemed to squirm a bit. It was obvious that he didn't want to come in and sit down to dinner with the rest of the gang any more than Ponyboy wanted him to. "No thanks, but... is it all right if I talked to Ponyboy for a minute?" His voice was even quieter than usual.

"Yeah." said Darry as if it were the stupidest question in the world.

"'Course it is." added Sodapop.

Steve hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation.

Now Pony had no other option but to follow Johnny out onto the porch. Johnny must've really been wanting privacy because he led his friend out into the yard.

But when he stopped he wouldn't look at Pony to the point where his friend became impatient and said, a bit snappily, "Can I help you?"

When Johnny spoke, his tone was clearly hurt and Pony couldn't help wincing. "You've made your point, okay? Can you please, please, just drop it?" he pleaded.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you kissing Angela today! And I know you saw me!"

Pony wasn't sure what to say. Because he had seen Johnny. He'd tried to get Johnny to look back at him when he'd first noticed, but Johnny wouldn't lift his eyes to meet his friend's.

"Come on, Johnny." Pony pleaded in a weak attempt to make his friend listen. "Why would I ever kiss Angela? You know I wouldn't!"

And this was true too, because how many times had Pony complained of Angela's efforts to Johnny?

But Johnny just shook his head, looked down and said, "Just please, leave me alone." And with that said Johnny left the yard. Maybe he did believe Pony, maybe he didn't. Maybe he couldn't.

**Review please! **

**I don't own the Outsiders! I will post this as soon as I get reviews for the last one. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed yet, I changed the summary! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU'LL NEVER GUESS**

**CHAPTER TEN **

**Final chapter, guys! (Holy shit! I'm still alive!)**

**Okay, so I've fallen into this horrible, horrible habit of disappearing for a ridiculous amount of time and then coming up with the last chapter of a story. I just want to make it clear that this chapter isn't a result of me losing interest and rushing an ending. This is how I want this story to end.**

**However, if any of you reviewers have lost interest, that I totally understand. But for those of you who are still with me, I hope you aren't disappointed with the ending. (Just another reminder, I've already stated that this story will not be M-worthy... multiple times.)**

**On with the final chapter!**

Five days later and Pony still hadn't seen Johnny. He was pretty sure none of the gang had. They were worried. He was panicking.

It had gotten to the point where he couldn't even think about his best friend without his palms getting sweaty and his breaths coming in ragged gasps. And Johnny was always on his mind.

Terrible, terrible thoughts had begun to seek into his mind.

What if it wasn't because his friend didn't want to see him?

What if he'd been jumped again? Or-or what if he'd somehow managed to royally piss of his parents? What if he couldn't come looking for the rest of the gang? What- (and it seemed to take physical effort to even think this next thought) What if he was hurt?

Pony shook his head. He couldn't do this anymore. He was going to scream if he had to sit through another history lesson where the absence of his friend was just so painfully there.

Something had to be done. And Pony got the feeling he knew who could help him.

...

Katelynn Mathews had not seen Angela Sheppard since her little stunt at the track. This wasn't too surprising. The Sheppards ditched school more days than they showed up for it.

After the five excruciating days of having to replay the incident in her head over and over Kate thought that maybe Angela's absence was a good thing. She was surely going to explode into making the scene of the year if she had to see her.

Katelynn had just gotten to thinking that perhaps she could handle things calmly when Angela suddenly appeared at her locker. And all thoughts of keeping calm flew out the window.

"You!" she screamed while the smaller (yet decidedly more terrifying) girl just stood there watching her. "What the hell were you thinking? After what I told you? Agh! You slutty, slutty bitch!"

Angela's face twisted into her usual sneer once Katelynn's little rant was over.

"Seriously? Are you really that stupid? Even I gave you more credit than that. Do you have any idea what would happen to him in this school if that got out?"

Angela strode away and Kate was left trying to get it through her mind that by kissing him... she'd actually been trying to help Ponyboy. What a thought!

Unfortunately, any peace this could have possibly brought her was wiped away when just the one she'd been thinking about walked up and took Angela's place. Gosh, but he looked awful!

"What's wrong?" she gasped.

"It's Johnny, Kate. He's missing." His voice was the most heartbreaking thing she'd ever heard.

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"He saw what happened with Angela and then he got real mad. We ain't seen him since."

Kate's face paled. Knowing why Angela had done what she had, Kate could no longer put the blame on her. Which left only herself.

She should have known to watch more than just Ponyboy. To keep him truly safe and happy she should've been watching the other half of the equation too.

...Later that afternoon...

"What? Whaddaya mean my kid brother went home sick and nobody told me?"

Two-bit put his hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, calm down, Soda. No one told me no one told you."

...

What Two-bit neglected to mention was that he was the one who'd driven Ponyboy home. (Pony still had no idea how he'd managed to pull off that one)

And ever since he'd driven away Pony had been looking everywhere for Johnny. Unfortunately, when he returned home it was in defeat. He walked in and slammed the door, frustrated. It was a little while before Soda should be home. Ponyboy figured he could try to catch up on some of the sleep he'd lost in the last five days, but those thoughts disappeared when he saw Dally sitting at the kitchen table. And he looked to be in a right dangerous mood.

"Hey, Dal," Pony said tiredly. "You ain't seen Johnny lately, have you?" Pony thought it was a pretty reasonable question,-they hadn't seen Dallas in a few days either- but Dally's glare cut through him sharper than any knife could.

Inwardly, Pony shuddered. Though he couldn't explain why, Pony continued on. "I just thought he mighta been spending some time with you. You know, cause he hasn't been around to see me in a while..."

If he had planned to continue that idea disappeared as Dally's look intensified.

The older greaser's voice was nothing but a low growl. "You know what, kid? Sometimes your stupidity disgusts me. After what you did, why the hell would he want to see you?"

Dallas stormed out of the house, but the way he'd said 'you' left Pony shaken for quite some time.

Not sure what else to do (and not totally aware that he was doing it) Pony made to his bed and flopped down after all.

...Even later that afternoon...

The slam of the door was what eventually woke him up. A few seconds later Sodapop came in and gently put a hand on his back.

"Hey, Pony. How ya feeling?"

The events of the day came back to him and Pony groaned, "Horrible."

Soda looked worried but left his brother alone.

Soda had just finished dinner when Darry walked through the door. He got the feeling it was just going to be the three of them tonight what with the way he'd alternatively blown up at Two-bit and Steve today. Dally hadn't been seen for a while. (Which really wasn't too unusual; Dally could be hard to read.) And then there was Johnny...

Pony was still lying facedown on their bed in the exact same position Sodapop had left him in.

"Pony," he said softly "It's time for dinner."

"I ain't hungry."

"Come on, Pony," said Darry a bit more firmly. He'd come to stand behind Soda in the doorway. "I know you haven't been sleeping well. You can't start skipping meals too."

They got a grunt in reply. It took some time and effort but eventually they did get Pony to come out to the kitchen with them. Dinner was silent that night. And they could do nothing to stop their brother from going back to hiding in his room directly after.

"What are we gonna do, Darry?" Soda asked with a sigh.

Darry sighed too. "Honestly, I don't think there's too much we _can_ do. They either need to move on or come around to each other."

The only issue was that this would be nearly impossible if Johnny stayed missing. Soda got up from the couch, ready to retire for the night.

He hoped to talk to Pony again. Maybe if he could get into his head it would help him figure out how to help his brother. On the other hand he was also hoping that Pony had finally been able to get some sleep. But what he found was neither of these options.

"Darry!"

...

It had gotten dark a while ago, but Pony kept running. He'd snuck out not long after dinner, careful to make sure his brothers hadn't noticed. Even Soda wouldn't approve of this.

At this point he wasn't even sure where he was going. But he had to keep searching. Just in case there was one spot that he'd somehow managed to overlook earlier.

Pony ran until he felt certain his heart would give out. Then he had to settle for a panting walk. Even with missing track practice he was pretty sure he'd run more today than he ever had in his life.

His subconscious took him down a familiar route until he realized that in his panic he'd somehow managed to skip the place that he always looked for Johnny first.

Ever since their little scene (the one before Angela) Pony had been avoiding the lot. It was a little funny actually. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he'd be hiding out from Johnny of all people. That had changed in less than two weeks. And look what had happened, he thought with a snort. Without Johnny Pony had fallen apart.

Perhaps going without Johnny was literally going to kill him. Pony was sure he'd already felt his lungs burst from all the running. And now at the sight before him he thought his heart was going to stop.

Until right now Ponyboy hadn't felt just how much he missed Johnny. The sight that brought on this feeling was quite normal actually. The dark-haired boy was sitting in the abandoned lot, head tipped back to watch the stars.

"Johnny!" Pony sprinted towards his friend. The quieter boy looked up in surprise when he heard his name called, but he didn't have any time to react before he'd been tackled to the ground, Pony's lips on his.

After six amazing seconds that were both lifelong and excruciatingly too short his friend pulled away.

The two looked into each other's eyes and... began to laugh. They weren't really sure what was so funny. Maybe it was just out of relief that the drama and heartbreak was over.

...

"What is it?" Darry rushed into the room after his younger brother. The two looked at the empty bed. Neither one had heard or seen Pony get up to walk around the house or worse... leave.

The two rushed back out to the living room, but were stopped from running out to find their missing brother when the porch light came on, illuminating the yard. The two stopped and smiles slowly worked their way across their faces.

Coming across the yard, were two boys. They were bright eyed and talking amicably. But most importantly, they were hand in hand.

**And that, my friends is how it ends.**

**Review please! **

**For any flamers who ever read this story in the future: Please keep in mind that I never planned on making this story graphic (and I didn't!) so there is no need to try to convince me that it need to fall under the M category. Please keep in mind that this story, with a few detail changes, could have been done exactly the same way with one of the other characters. Cherry for example. And please keep in mind, that nobody likes a hater. **

**For all of you who reviewed I really appreciate them (more than you could ever imagine) and I'm terribly sorry for all the delays on my part.**

**This has been the last chapter of You'll Never Guess (brought to you by duckie lover 151) and I hope you enjoyed it! ;)**


End file.
